The present invention relates generally to the field of solvents. More particularly, the present invention relates to a solvent system having a parachlorobenzotrifluoride (PCBTF) component and a fluorinated solvent component that is preferably nonflammable and miscible in all proportions. Furthermore, the solvent system of the present invention preferably has low levels of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) and is safe and relatively environmentally friendly.
Solvents are traditionally used for cleaning, degreasing, coating, and bonding or debonding and are frequently used in connection with ultrasonic cleaning and vapor cleaning. Solvent systems have been significantly restricted over the past couple of decades dues to environmental and safety concerns. For example, it is highly preferred that solvents have a high flash point and are thereby minimally flammable or nonflammable, have low toxicity, have little global warming potential, and produce low or no hazardous air pollutants and VOCs. Further, when solvents are used for cleaning or degreasing valuable products such as electronic and aerospace components, it is highly preferred that such solvents are fast drying and exhibit high dissolving capabilities so that the solvents do not harm the components.
While various solvents are known, there is a need for a nonflammable and highly miscible solvent system that exhibits environmentally friendly characteristics such as low levels of VOCs.